Regret
by emon el
Summary: Hati manusia mudah sekali untuk berubah. Kyuhyun belajar banyak tentang hal itu. Orangtuanya, teman sekolahnya dan Kibum sahabatnyapun berubah... Janji tinggalah janji...Kibum/Kyuhyun/ KiHyun/Oneshoot. Warning: GS


**Title: REGRET...!**

 **後悔**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: This story is mine**

 **Warning: GS, typos, absurd dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dini hari yang begitu gelap ditambah udara musim gugur yang sangat dingin tidak menyurutkan langkah terburu seorang gadis remaja 16 tahun dalam menyusuri jalanan kompleks perumahan yang begitu sepi itu. Dia bahkan hanya mengenakan piyama tidur bergambar pinguin dibagian sakunya serta sandal rumahan yang begitu tipis sebagai alas kakinya. Tidak ada yang dia takutkan mengingat kompleks rumahnya terletak dikawasan perumahan elit di daerah Gangnam dengan fasilitas keamanan yang terjamin. Apalagi saat ini suasana hatinya sedang dalam keadaan buruk hingga ia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan jikalau ada orang yang berniat jahat padanya.

Kyuhyun, gadis itu lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan rumah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya daripada harus duduk meringkuk sambil mendengarkan pertengkaran dua orang dewasa dirumahnya yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa untuk bersikap dewasa dihadapan anak kecil seperti dirinya. Mereka kedua orangtuanya terlalu egois untuk dipaksa memikirkan perasaannya. Mereka lebih memilih untuk memikirkan egonya masing-masing hingga membuat Kyuhyun lelah. Lelah jiwa dan raganya.

Dulu keluarganya tidak seperti ini. Kyuhyun memiliki keluarga yang bahagia meski dengan keuangan yang tidak melimpah. Ayah dan ibunya menyayanginya. Melimpahkan banyak waktu dan kasih sayang untuknya. Kyuhyun tidak begitu ingat kapan pastinya. Seingatnya semuanya terjadi ketika dirinya menginjak usia 11 tahun. Mereka pindah kerumah yang lebih besar dan megah dengan banyak pelayan. Perasaan Kyuhyun senang tentu saja. Tapi setahun kemudian semuanya dimulai. Ayahnya yang mulai jarang dirumah karena urusan pekerjaan. Ibunya yang sibuk dengan kehidupan sosialitanya hingga melupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dan seorang ibu. Wanita itu tidak sadar anak gadisnya masih membutuhkan perhatiannya.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun sudah bisa melihatnya, bangunan kokoh nan megah dengan cat warna abu-abu yang sama besar dengan rumah miliknya mengingat rumah itu juga masih berada dikawasan dan satu kompleks yang sama dengan rumahnya. Rumah yang hanya berjarak sekitar 10 menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Rumah yang selalu menjadi tujuan pelariannya dan memberikan rasa aman padanya. Tempat seseorang yang selalu mengerti diri dan keadaannya.

" Selamat m...malam nona Kyuhyun." Seorang penjaga gerbang langsung membukakan pintu begitu melihat kedatangannya. Bingung antara mau mengucapkan selamat malam atau pagi mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.45. Namja berusia kisaran 30 tahunan dengan setelan jas hitam itu membungkuk hormat padanya. Sekilas Kyuhyun membalas salamnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Penjaga rumah itu bahkan tidak menanyakan maksud dan tujuan Kyuhyun yang datang dijam yang bukan waktunya bagi orang untuk berkunjung mengingat rumah itu juga bukan rumahnya. Kenapa? Dia hanya sudah terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan gadis itu yang sering datang kerumah majikannya di jam yang bahkan tidak biasa itu. Ironis sekali mengingat kedua orangtua Kyuhyun yang sampai detik ini bahkan tidak pernah tau putrinya kabur karena tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran mereka.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Tangga itu sudah Kyuhyun susun tepat dibawah jendela kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Ia akan menggunakannya untuk akses masuk ke kamar yang berada diatasnya. Tangga lipat yang dia ambil tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun menaiki tangga itu, setelah sampai didepan jendelanya ia mencongkelnya seperti seorang profesional dengan obeng yang memang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya didalam saku piyamanya. Tidak membutuhkan tenaga ekstra bagi Kyuhyun dan...

Ceklek...

Jendela itu terbuka karena memang sengaja tidak dikunci oleh pemiliknya entah karena alasan apa. Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya masuk kedalam kamar itu kemudian kembali menutup pelan jendelanya seolah itu bukan yang pertama kali dilakukannya. Ya, itu memang bukan yang pertama untuknya. Kyuhyun sendiri bahkan lupa sudah berapa kali melakukannya dan kapan tepatnya pertama kali ia melakukannya. Melangkah dengan pasti Kyuhyun mendekati king size bed didalam kamar itu yang diatasnya telah terlelap sipemilik ranjang. Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun naik keranjang itu untuk kemudian berbaring disebelahnya.

Merasa terusik oleh pergerakan seseorang disampingnya, sipemilik kamar terbangun dan mendapati seorang gadis yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tidur meringkuk membelakanginya. Menghela nafas saat melihat waktu telah menunjukkan dini hari namja itu menarik selimutnya untuk kemudian ia bagi dengan gadis itu. Tanpa kata, Kibum namja itu melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Meski bisa dibilang sudah terbiasa, Heechul tetap saja terkejut setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun keluar kamar dipagi hari bersama dengan Kibum putranya. Bisa dipastikan gadis itu pasti kabur lagi dari rumahnya. Tak perlu bertanya alasannya karena seluruh anggota keluarga Kim tau jawabannya.

Kyuhyun terlihat sudah lebih baik dari pada semalam. Dia sudah mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan kaos dan celana pendek milik Kibum yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Kibum setelah terlebih dahulu menyapa orangtua Kibum. Kursi yang selama ini memang menjadi tempatnya setiap kali keluarga Kim mengajaknya makan bersama.

Biasanya acara makan tidak akan pernah sepi jika ada Kyuhyun. Tapi akan secara otomatis menjadi hening bila Kyuhyun menginap dirumah mereka tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik rumah. Sekali lagi karena mereka tau alasannya. Anak itu pasti sedang ada masalah dengan keluarganya.

" Kalian tidur bersama lagi semalam?" Pertanyaan Heechul sebenarnya hanya ingin memecah keheningan yang terjadi diruang makan yang tidak pernah disukainya. Tapi rupanya sukses juga untuk menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun yang ingin menyuapkan nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun meringis, terlihat malu sebenarnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kyu, lain kali kalau datang lewatlah pintu depan agar kami bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu. Kalian sudah besar bagaimana kalau sampai Kibum menggigitmu dan membuatmu hamil."

"Sayang...!"

"Mom...!"

Pernyataan Heechul sukses menuai protes dari sang kepala keluarga Kim Hankyung dan putranya Kim Kibum. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat meneguk air putih setelah sebelumnya sempat tersedak.

" Ada apa dengan reaksi kalian? Aku benar kan?" Pertanyaan tanpa dosa Heenim membuat Kyuhyun semakin menunduk malu.

" Aku tidak masalah sebenarnya. Tinggal menikahkan kalian kalau sampai itu terjadi. Tapi masalahnya kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukannya.

" Sayang!"

" Mom!"

Sekali lagi ayah dan anak itu kompak menegur wanita yang teramat mereka cintai itu. Mereka sebenarnya tau niat Heechul hanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun lupa dengan masalahnya seperti yang selalu terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi masalahnya yang Heenim bicarakan itu tidak atau belum pantas untuk remaja seusia Kibum dan Kyuhyun apalagi pembicaraan yang cukup vulgar untuk anak seusia mereka itu dilakukan dimeja makan.

" Kyuhyun, tidak usah didengarkan. Teruskan saja sarapanmu." ujar sang kepala keluarga yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun. Untungnya Heechul tak lagi meneruskan perbincangan sepihak yang sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona malu itu. Sementara Kibum tak banyak terpengaruh dengan apa yang barusaja didengarnya atau memang dia yang terlalu pandai menyimpan ekspresi diwajah lempengnya itu. Anak itu bahkan masih meneruskan acara makannya dengan begitu tenangnya.

 **.**

 **~emon el~**

 **.**

Kibum memperhatikan punggung rapuh seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian ditepi danau buatan yang berada dibelakang rumahnya. Punggung Cho Kyuhyun sahabatnya yang selalu ceria. Tapi itu dulu karena Kyuhyun yang sekarang jarang sekali untuk bisa tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu bisa menyejukkan hati seorang Kim Kibum.

Hari itu kira-kira 5 tahun yang lalu ketika dirinya dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan sepak bola yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya Kibum melihat seorang gadis kecil meski tidak bisa dikatakan kecil juga karena usia mereka yang mungkin saja seumuran atau sedikit lebih muda darinya sedang naik sepeda menuju kearahnya. Gadis kecil bersurai ikal yang terasa sangat asing dimatanya itu sangat manis menurut Kibum hingga dia memutuskan untuk menggodanya.

 _" Neomu gwiyopta..."_

Mendengar gumamam, gadis kecil itu menoleh kesumber suara sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalan yang ada didepannya hingga membuat sepedanya oleng dan...

BRAKK

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

Gadis kecil itu menatap sebal kearah bocah laki-laki yang tadi menggodanya dan bukanya menolong sekarang malah sibuk menertawakannya yang meringis sakit karena terjatuh. Merasa tidak terima dia kemudian membuka sepatunya.

BUG...

"..."

"Hahahaha..."

Sekarang giliran gadis kecil itu yang menertawakan Kibum yang diam dengan tampang bodohnya setelah sebuah sepatu dengan sangat elitnya berhasil mendarat mulus dikepalanya. Sepatu itu milik gadis kecil itu yang sengaja dia lempar untuk membalas Kibum yang tadi menertawakannya. Sungguh Kibum sangat menyukai cara gadis itu tertawa hingga kemudian iapun ikut tertawa. Awalnya gadis kecil itu terdiam heran karena Kibum ikut-ikutan tertawa tapi setelahnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Gadis kecil itu adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjadi sahabatnya. Gadis rapuh yang selalu membuatnya ingin menjaganya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Mendudukkan dirinya tepat berada disamping Kyuhyun Kibum mencoba melihat kearah yang sama dengan arah Kyuhyun melihat. Tapi tatapan gadis itu begitu kosong. Kibum tidak perlu bertanya, sahabatnya itu pasti kabur dari rumah karena bosan mendengar pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. Alasan yang sama yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun selalu menangis dan kehilangan tawanya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan membiarkan gadis itu bersandar di pundaknya Kibum mencoba menghibur perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya meresapi kata-kata ampuh Kibum yang selalu membuat hatinya merasa jauh lebih baik.

.

.

.

 _"Semua akan baik-baik saja"_

 _" ... akan baik-baik saja"_

Bagaikan sebuah mantra Kyuhyun selalu merapalkan kalimat _'Semua akan baik-baik saja'_ Selama Kibum bersamanya maka semua akan menjadi lebih mudah untuknya. Tapi kehidupan tidak melulu menuruti apa yang kita mau bukan.

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan keras diterima Kyuhyun hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dipipi putih pucat miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Wookie?!"

Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat terkejut ketika dirinya barusaja keluar dari bilik toilet wanita, Ryewook teman sekelas yang selama ini cukup dekat dengannya tiba-tiba menamparnya. Dia butuh penjelasan mengingat sekarang dirinya dikepung empat orang yeoja termasuk Ryewook yang menunjukkan kemarahan diwajah mereka masing-masing.

"Dasar kau anak wanita murahan!" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut,tak habis pikir Ryewook akan mengatakan hal yang semenyakitkan itu padanya. Kata-kata kasar yang tidak ada dasarnya. Ryewook bahkan berusaha menjabak rambutnya namun Kyuhyun berhasil mengelak. Sungguh Kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk bersabar dengan penghinaan yang barusaja diterimanya. Temannya mengatakan dia anak dari seorang wanita murahan. Bukankah itu berarti Ryewook telah menghina ibunya.

"Aku muak dengan wajah sok polosmu Kyuhyun. Kau sama saja dengan ibumu. Seorang anak dari wanita murahan yang sudah menjajakan tubuhnya untuk laki-laki yang bukan suaminya. Aku muak harus terus berada diposisi dua dibelakangmu. Sekarang aku tau kau tidak sesempurna yang mereka bayangkan. Kau sama murahannya seperti ibumu. Kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Kibum karena kau hanya ingin memilikinya seorang diri!"

Sekarang Kyuhyun tau alasannya. Ryewook menyukai Kibum seperti kebanyakan gadis disekolahnya dan dia merasa iri karena Kibum yang selalu berada disisinya hingga Ryewook merasa tak punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Kibum. Tapi apakah harus Ryewook melibatkan ibunya. Kyuhyun tak terima ketika Ryewook terus saja mengatai ibunya sebagai wanita murahan. Anak mana yang tidak akan sakit hati mendengar ibunya dihina sedemikian rupa dihadapannya.

" Katakan pada ibumu untuk mengembalikan ayahku. Ibumu perusak rumah tangga orang lain!" Ryewook pergi dengan menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun setelah terlebih dulu memperingatkannya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun tak punya alasan lagi untuk membela ibunya. Kata-kata terakhir Ryewook sudah cukup jelas baginya. Ibunya berselingkuh dengan ayah temannya itu. Jadi laki-laki yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat mencium ibunya didalam mobil saat di lampu merah waktu itu adalah ayahnya Ryewook. Ketika Ryewook menuduhkan ibunya menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain lalu bagaimana dengan rumah tangga kedua orangtua Kyuhyun. Bukankah Kyuhyun juga pantas menuduhkan hal yang sama pada Ryewook bahwa ayahnyalah yang menjadi penyebab pertengkaran hebat orangtuanya yang selama ini disaksikannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mulai menjadi sasaran bullying Ryewook dan teman-temannya.

.

 **~emon el~**

 **.**

Tok...tok...tok...

Kibum tersenyum melihat seorang gadis yang sedang bersandar anggun didaun pintu ruang osis sambil mengamatinya yang sedang berkemas.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Gadis itu mendekat mengulurkan tangannya dan Kibum dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Kibum bertanya dan ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar bersama ponsel Kibum bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Iya Kyu, ada apa?" Kibum melepaskan tautan tangannya, sedikit menjauh untuk kemudian menerima panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari sahabatnya, Kyuhyun.

" Kibum, bisakah kita bertemu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak diseberang line namun Kibum tak begitu memperhatikan karena dia sedang fokus melihat Ren, gadis cantik yang tadi bersamanya memberikan kode bahwa dia akan menunggu Kibum diluar.

" Ah, iya Kyu. Tadi kau bicara apa? Aku tidak dengar. Bisakah kau sampaikan padaku nanti malam saja. Sekarang aku sedang ada urusan." Kibum menutup teleponnya setelah berjanji akan menelepon Kyuhyun selepas urusannya selesai. Dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya kemudian menyusul Ren yang sudah menunggunya.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan berkencan...?"

 **.**

 **~emon el~**

 **.**

PRANG

Lagi...

Malam ini entah untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun harus meringkuk didalam kamarnya dan mendengarkan lagi pertengkaran hebat antara ayah dan ibunya. Kali ini Kyuhyun sungguh sangat ketakutan karena tak biasanya pertengkaran mereka yang biasanya hanya sebatas adu mulut dan caci mencaci sekarang dibarengi dengan suara pecahan benda-benda yang entah apa. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin saja itu guci-guci kesayangan ibunya yang selama ini hanya sebatas penghias rumahnya saja.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya meski dia sudah berusaha menutup rapat kedua telinganya. Ayahnya telah mengetahui perselingkuhan ibunya. Cacian itu, umpatan-umpatan kotor itu bisa dengan sangat jelas didengarnya. Saat seperti ini Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjadi tuli saja. Biarlah Tuhan mengatakan ia manusia yang tak bersyukur atas pendengaran sehat yang dimilikinya.

" Kibum...Kibum..." lirihan itu terdengar diantara irisnya yang terus saja bergerak gelisah. Kibum, laki-laki itu sudah berjanji akan menghubunginya malam ini tapi nyatanya sampai Kyuhyun lelah untuk menunggu hingga tertidur dalam posisi meringkuk masih sama seperti posisi semalampun Kibum tak kunjung menghubunginya. Laki-laki itu melupakan janjinya.

.

 **~emon el~**

 **.**

 _"Kyuhyun, kenalkan ini Ren yeojachinguku_ "

Semula Kyuhyun mengira itu hanya bualan teman-temannya. Gosip tak berdasar yang akhir-akhir ini sering terdengar ditelinganya. Nyatanya itu semua fakta. Fakta menyakitkan yang barusaja didengarnya. Kenapa selama ini Kibum tak bercerita padanya. Apa karena Kibum tidak ingin menambah beban pikirannya. Atau yang lebih parah Kibum bercerita tapi Kyuhyun yang tak mendengarkan karena dirinya yang terlalu menghayati penderitaannya sendiri. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus menjadi orang terakhir yang tau berita itu. Kenapa...? Yang pasti pernyataan Kibum yang barusaja didengarnya sukses memporak-porandakan hatinya. Sakit, hati Kyuhyun begitu sakit. Entah sakit karena harus tau yang paling akhir atau perasaan sakit lainnya.

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling peka terhadap Kibum lebih dari siapapun. Kyuhyun paling tau apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya itu meski Kibum selalu memasang wajah flatnya. Tapi sejak hari itu hari dimana Kyuhyun pernah menjadi pesakitan dirumah sakit jiwa meski hanya beberapa hari saja karena depresi yang dideritanya dia mulai hidup dengan dunianya sendiri. Kepekaannya diambil alih oleh perasaan merasa paling menderita karena keegoisan orangtuanya. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin Kibum telah menemukan orang yang lebih mengerti dirinya. Orang yang akan menggantikan posisinya.

Dulu semua orang merasa Kyuhyun adalah wanita paling beruntung karena bisa dekat dengan Kim Kibum. Tapi sekarang semua orang juga tau Kibum sang pangeran sekolah telah menjadi milik Ren gadis cantik ikon dari sekolah mereka.

.

 **~emon el~**

 **.**

 _"Semua akan baik-baik saja"_

Mantra itu kini tak lagi ampuh untuk membuat Kyuhyun merasa baik-baik saja. Semua terasa berjalan semakin sulit dan menyesakkan bagi Kyuhyun ketika sang sahabat Kibum yang selama ini menjadi pelipur hatinya mulai susah untuk ditemuinya. Mereka hanya bertemu sebentar disekolah dan sesekali berbicara lewat telepon saja. Kyuhyun juga tau diri untuk tidak sering-sering mengganggu waktu Kibum yang semakin sedikit itu. Kibum sudah kelas tiga dan waktunya lebih banyak digunakan untuk urusan sekolah dan malam harinya Kyuhyun tau Kibum sedang belajar. Dan diantara waktu senggang Kibum, Kyuhyun tau sahabatnya itu menyempatkan diri menghabiskan waktu dengan Ren. Dulu waktu yang sedikit itu adalah miliknya. Sekarang tak lagi sama, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya dibuang.

Mungkin Kyuhyun lupa sahabat yang dulu pernah berjanji untuk selalu ada untuknya juga memiliki kehidupannya sendiri dan sekarang sudah waktunya bagi Kibum untuk memikirkan kehidupannya karena selama ini Kibum sudah terlalu lama terjebak bersamanya dengan kesedihannya yang seolah menahan laki-laki itu.

.

 **~emon el~**

 **.**

Kembali teriakan ibunya terdengar dan Kyuhyun harus mengdapati kenyataan bahwa pertengkaran mereka selama ini tidak hanya dilatarbelakangi kesibukan ayahnya dan perselingkuhan ibunya saja. Nyatanya Kyuhyun harus mendengar fakta lain yang membuat dunianya seolah berhenti berputar. Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandung dari ibu yang selama ini begitu dicintainya.

" Kita bercerai!"

Dan pagi itu Kyuhyun benar-benar terpukul ketika mendengar kalimat perpisahan dari ayahnya untuk sang ibu. Jiwanya begitu tergoncang hingga Kyuhyun ingin mati saja.

 _" Maaf Kyuhyun hari ini aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau besok saja."_

Lagi, entah dengan alasan apa lagi Kibum menolak permintaannya. Padahal Kyuhyun hanya ingin diantar ketempat yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menakutkan. Tempat yang dulu sering didatanginya bersama Kibum dan itupun atas saran dari sahabatnya itu.

 _'Kibum aku sekarat, tolong aku'_ Jeritan pilu Kyuhyun tak lagi mampu Kibum dengar. Namja itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Kyuhyun tak masuk sekolah sudah dua haripun Kibum tak tau. .

Dengan langkah ragu Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan berbau obat-obatan yang dulu pernah didatanginya. Seorang perawat tadi mengantarkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk langsung masuk saja. Kyuhyun kemudian memilih duduk disofa dengan kedua tangannya yang saling meremat gelisah untuk menunggu dokter yang menurut perawat sedang ada urusan sebentar. Tak lama pintu lain dari ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan sosok tampan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Dokter tampan itu terkejut begitu melihat tamu atau pasien yang sudah lama tak ingin ditemuinya sekarang berada dihadapannya. Setidaknya dokter itu berharap mereka bertemu bukan sebagai pasien dan dokter.

" Apa kabar Kyuhyun, lama tak bertemu?"

.

 **~emon el~**

 **.**

Kyuhyun duduk dengan gelisah didalam kamar Kibum menanti sang pemilik kamar yang belum juga pulang. Dia ingin bercerita pada Kibum bahwa hari ini dia pergi kerumah sakit untuk menemui dokter Lee. Kyuhyun ingat dulu Kibum pernah bilang padanya _'apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah pergi menemui dokter Lee seorang diri'._ Karena hari ini Kibum tidak sanggup menemaninya dan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok jadi Kyuhyun terpaksa pergi sendiri. Dia datang berencana untuk memberitahu Kibum tentang hasilnya. Tapi sudah dua jam Kyuhyun menunggu laki-laki itu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Suara motor yang semakin mendekat membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak. Dia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari menuju jendela. Itu suara motor Kibum, Kyuhyun yakin itu. Namun ketika Kyuhyun melihat Kibum tidak sendiri ada Ren yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya membuat senyumnya menghilang. Kecewa itu tampak nyata diwajahnya. Dulu dialah yang selalu dibelakang Kibum dalam boncengan motornya. Jadi Kibum menolak untuk mengantarnya kerumah sakit dan memilih pergi bersam Ren. Segera sebelum sang pemilik kamar datang, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar melalui jendela seperti biasanya.

.

 **~emon el~**

 **.**

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah tangan terulur untuk membantu Kyuhyun yang terjatuh saat mereka bertabrakan dipersimpangan koridor kelas 3A. Kyuhyun yang sedang ingin menemui Kibum dikelasnya dan sialnya orang yang ia tabrak dan sekarang sedang mengulurkan tangannya adalah senior cantik yang belakangan semakin bertambah populer dengan gosip percintaannya dengan sang mantan ketua osis Kim Kibum yang adalah sahabatnya. Entah kenapa rasa benci itu tiba-tiba menyeruak didalam dadanya. Wanita inilah yang belakangan mengambil perhatian Kibum darinya.

" Kau terluka, sikumu berdarah. Ayo kuantar keruang kesehatan." Sebentuk kalimat perhatian itu entah kenapa terdengar memuakkan ditelinga Kyuhyun hingga tanpa sadar dia menepis tangan Ren yang berusaha membantunya untuk berdiri dan...

BRUKK

" Ahh..."

Mungkin karena terlalu kasar Kyuhyun menepisnya atau badannya yang terlalu kurus, Ren jatuh terduduk tepat didepan tubuh Kibum yang entah sejak kapan menyaksikan semuanya.

" Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriakan Kibum menyadarkannya. Tidak biasa, laki-laki itu tidak biasa mengeraskan rahangnya hanya untuk berteriak apalagi kepadanya.

" Kibum...aku..."

" Minta maaf!" Belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara Kibum telah memotongnya. Kalimat tegas itu adalah bentuk pembelaan Kibum terhadap Ren. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun mau saja meminta maaf tapi karena sikap Kibum yang seolah memojokkannya membuat Kyuhyun enggan meminta maaf dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" Dan Kibum semakin geram karena Kyuhyun berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

 **~emon el~**

.

Semuanya telah berakhir. kebahagiaan itu terasa semakin jauh untuk digenggamnya. Orangtuanya kini sudah resmi bercerai. Pengadilan telah mengabulkan permohonan cerai ayahnya. Ayahnya meninggalkan rumah besar mereka dengan banyak koper menandakan namja paruh baya itu tidak akan kembali lagi. Sementara ibunya entah pergi kemana. Kedua orangtua yang sangat egois itu tidak memperdulikan bahwa Kyuhyun mereka terluka hingga begitu dalam. Kyuhyun merasa sendirian sekarang.

Berulang kali mendial nomer Kibum namun sahabatnya itu tak juga mengangkatnya. Beberapa hari ini Kibum mengacuhkannya. Benar-benar mengacuhkannya semenjak peristiwa Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja mendorong Ren. Kibum tidak lagi peka ada kesakitan lain dihatinya. Rasa cemburu mendominasinya hingga membuat Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Kyuhyun berjanji akan meminta maaf pada Ren asal Kibum tidak meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Kibum juga pergi darinya. Merasa putus asa akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk datang kerumah sahabatnya itu.

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun menaiki tangga. Tapi begitu tepat di depan jendela kaca itu tubuhnya membeku melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Meski terhalang kaca jendela adegan itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Kibumnya mencium Ren. Ah tidak...mereka berciuman dengan begitu dalam hingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.

Kibum barusaja mengantar Ren pulang saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat tangga yang biasa digunakan oleh Kyuhyun untuk memanjat kamarnya. Gadis itu sekarang berada didalam kamarnya. Kibum yakin itu mengingat selama ini setiap Kyuhyun datang dia akan melewati tangga itu dan merapikannya kembali saat dia akan pulang. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik. Kibum rindu Kyuhyun dan ia menyesal karena telah mendiamkan gadis itu selama beberapa hari ini.

Kibum tidak mendapati Kyuhyun dikamarnya maupun didalam rumahnya. Ia bertanya kepada penjaga rumahnya apakah Kyuhyun tadi datang dan penjaga rumahnya mengiyakan. Dia mengatakan kedatangan Kyuhyun sekitar 3 jam yang lalu bahkan sebelum Kibum mengantar Ren pulang dan itu artinya...

Mengecek ponselnya ternyata ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan itu semua dari Kyuhyun. Waktunya itu terjadi sekitaran pukul 19:30 dan sekarang pukul 23:00. Kibum mungkin terlalu asik dengan Ren hingga tidak menyadari ponselnya yang terus berteriak darurat. Dia menyesal sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak akan menelponnya sebanyak itu jika itu tidak penting apalagi gadis itu sampai datang kerumahnya. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak langsung masuk saja kekamarnya.

 _Dan menyuruhnya untuk menonton kau dan Ren berciuman atau hal lebih lainya. Oh Kibum percayalah Kyuhyun memang sudang melakukannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Duduk bersandar dipojokan kamarnya dengan wajah yang disembunyikan di kedua lututnya serta isakan demi isakan yang lolos begitu saja. Suaranya medominasi seluruh ruangan persegi itu terdengar menyayat tapi sayang tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya. Hanya dirinya dan rasa sepi yang terus menggerogoti ketegarannya hingga isakan itu tak lagi terdengar menyisakan keheningan.

 _" Kyunie sayang, coba lihat eomma bawa apa? Eomma bawa boneka kelinci."_

 _"Kyunie curang, kenapa cuma eomma saja yang disuapin. Buat appa mana?"_

" _Ahahaha...tolongin Kyunie appa. Ini geli. Jangan gelitikin Kyunie lagi. Ampun appa."_

 _"Jangan menangis sayang, ini tidak akan sakit. Anak eomma kan kuat."_

" _Kemana saja kau, harusnya kau tetap dirumah menjaga Kyuhyun disaat aku pergi!"_

 _"Apa aku tidak boleh mencari kesenanganku sendiri semenrara kau mungkin saja bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain selama tidak pulang!"_

 _PLAKK_

 _"Untuk apa kau pulang, apa kau sudah bosan dengan laki-laki itu."_

 _"Kita bercerai!"_

Bagai sebuah kaset rusak, memori lama dan peristiwa menyakitkan itu terngiang dan terus berputar diotaknya hingga membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menutup telinganya.

 _'Kibum, kenapa ayah dan ibuku selalu bertengkar. Mereka selalu marah-marah. Apa mereka tak sayang lagi padaku. Nanti aku sama siapa?'_

 _'Aku takut Kibum'_

 _'Itu tidak benar, mereka sayang padamu Kyu. Kalau nanti tidak ada yang menjagamu aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu dan akulah yang akan menjaga dan melindungimu.'_

 _'yaksok?'_

 _'Ne, yaksok.'_

 _'Kalau begitu ayo pinky promise'_

 _'Kekanak-kanakan! '_

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingat janji itu. Mungkin karena dulu Kibum menolak mengaitkan jari mereka sehingga dengan mudah Kibum mengingkarinya.

Hati manusia memang mudah sekali berubah. Kyuhyun belajar banyak tentang hal itu. Orangtuanya adalah contoh nyata baginya. Meraka sudah tak lagi saling mencintai seperti dulu.

Ryewook juga sama saja. Sekarang hubungan Kyuhyun dengan teman mungilnya yang satu itu tak ubahnya seperti musuh bebuyutan.

Begitupun dengan Kibum. Sahabatnya itu juga berubah semenjak menjalin hubungan dengan gadis bernama Ren. Dulu Kibum pernah berjanji padanya, meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama-sama dengan Kibum yang akan selalu menjaganya.

Atau Kyuhyun yang telah salah paham dengan mengartikan janji seorang sahabat menjadi janji antara seorang pria dengan wanitanya. Janji tinggalah janji...

Perlahan wajah pucat itu terangkat memperlihatkan tatapan datar dan kosong yang begitu menyedihkan. Kyuhyun berdiri perlahan tak lupa diambilnya sebuah buku dan pensil yang sejak dari tadi teronggok setia disampingnya. Melangkahkan kakinya, Kyuhyun mendekati nakas dan menemukan beberapa tabung silinder bening dengan butir-butir kecil berwarna putih didalamnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekali lagi Kibum harus merasakan penyesalan yang begitu besar setelah dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu menolak untuk menemuinya bahkan setelah ia mencoba berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Hening...tidak ada suara yang menyahutnya pertanda sahabatnya itu sedang ingin sendiri. Tapi benarkah...?

Sebenarnya Kibum bisa saja menyelinap dengan diam-diam ke kamar Kyuhyun seperti yang selama ini sudah dilakukan sahabatnya itu ketika mendatangi kamarnya. Tapi kenapa Kibum tidak melakukannya? Dia berpikir Kyuhyun mungkin saja sudah tidur dan dia tidak ingin mengganggunya tapi ucapan kepala pelayan yang menyapanya saat dia ingin pulang menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kenapa anda tidak jadi masuk tuan muda Kibum?" tanya Shindong sang kepala pelayan. Namja tambun itu sedikit dekat dengan nona mudanya. Dialah yang paling memperhatikan Kyuhyun dirumah ini sejak orangtuanya melupakan eksistensi Kyuhyun sebagai buah hati mereka.

" Kurasa Kyuhyun sudah tidur." Kibum memberi alasan.

" Tuan muda Kibum, bolehkan saya minta sesuatu pada anda?" Tanya Shindong ragu. Biar bagaimanapun statusnya hanya seorang pelayan. Dia merasa tidak berhak mengajukan permintaan pada keturunan Kim itu.

" Permintaan apa?" Shindong semakin mendapatkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan permintaannya setelah mendapatkan reaksi baik dari Kibum.

" Teruslah berada disisi nona Kyuhyun. Apalagi saat ini keadaannya sangat mengkhawatirkan. Saya tadi melihatnya pulang dengan keadaan yang kacau. Ini pasti dikarenakan kabar yang sore tadi didengar nona Kyuhyun..."

" Kabar apa?" Potong Kibum cepat. Firasatnya menjadi tidak enak.

" Tuan dan nyonya besar, mereka telah resmi bercerai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menunggu...

Hanya itu yang bisa Kibum lakukan sekarang berada didepan ruangan bertuliskan emergency room menunggu sahabatnya yang sedang berjuang hidup. Tidak...! Sahabatnya itu bahkan mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Mundur kebelakang ketika Kibum mengingat kembali pemandangan mengerikan yang dia dapat setelah berhasil menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Menyelinap? Ya, Kibum memang menyelinap masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun setelah sempat berpamitan pada Shindong. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya membawanya kembali hingga ia memutuskan menyelinap kamar Kyuhyun lewat jendela dengan memanjatnya. Semula Kibum mengira Kyuhyun sedang tidur saat melihat posisi gadis itu yang memang seperti orang tidur diatas ranjangnya bahkan dalam keadaan berselimut. Tapi melihat beberapa butir obat yang tidak sengaja tertangkap oleh netranya membuatnya menegang. Segera ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan benar saja tubuh Kyuhyun sudah mendingin dengan bibir pucatnya yang nyaris itu meminum anti depresan hingga membuatnya overdosis.

Lama ruangan bertuliskan emergency room itu tertutup rapat membuat Kibum tidak sabar. Dia terus menatap pintu itu dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Cemas, sedih, menyesal dan masih banyak lagi perasaan yang tak ia ketahui apa namanya berkecamuk di hatinya hingga pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang dokter tampan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu lelah. Dokter itu memandang penampilan Kibum prihatin melihat sosok remaja itu yang kelihatan jauh dari kata baik.

" Ikut keruanganku!" Titahnya yang langsung diikuti Kibum dengan langkah lemahnya.

~ **Regret~**

"Beberapa waktu lalu dia sempat datang kemari dalam keadaan yang bisa dikatakan buruk. Dia bilang sering merasa cemas mendadak. Dia juga bercerita pertengkaran orangtuanya yang semakin intens terjadi." Jeda sejenak. Dokter Lee, Lee Donghae menunggu reaksi dari Kibum. Nyatanya anak itu semakin terlihat kacau setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Donghae adalah dokter yang dulu pernah menangani Kyuhyun saat gadis itu menderita depresi karena terus-terusan melihat pertengkaran orangtuanya. Kibumlah yang partama membawa Kyuhyun pada Donghae sehingga sahabatnya itu kembali pulih dibawah pengawasan dokter muda itu.

"Aku bertanya padanya kenapa dia datang seorang diri dan ketika kutanyakan keberadaanmu dia hanya diam tidak langsung menjawab. Namun jawaban yang keluar kemudian sungguh membuatku sangat terkejut." Lagi-lagi Donghae ingin melihat reaksi Kibum. Dia ingin tau apa yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan remaja datar itu. Kibum tampak cemas sekaligus penasara dengan apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Kyuhyun pada dokter jiwa itu.

" Dia bilang kau meninggalkannya sama seperti kedua orangtuanya yang sama sekali tak memperdulikan lagi keberadaannya dirumah itu." Donghae bisa melihat kristal bening yang mulai keluar dari mata Kibum. Remaja itu menunduk tampak menyesal dan semakin terpuruk setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

" Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah pernah memperingatkan padamu Kibum. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah mulai punya pikiran bahwa orang terdekatnya yang lain mulai meninggalkannya maka Kyuhyun akan merasa sendirian dan itu artinya... Kyuhyun benar-benar hancur. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa disadarinya. Aku bahkan baru berpikir untuk menghubungimu untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian. Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini. Aku terlambat Kibum."

Kibum semakin tertunduk. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya. Kibum tak lagi mampu untuk tidak menangis dengan keras. "Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Isaknya. "Aku mohon selamatkan dia hyung. Bawa dia kembali."

Donghae sungguh tidak tega melihat keadaan Kibum yang seperti itu. Yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu Kyuhyun sadar dan baru akan memutuskan langkap apa yang akan mereka ambil selanjutnya. Donghae juga ingin Kyuhyun sembuh. Gadis manis itu sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri sejak Kibum pertama kali membawa Kyuhyun padanya.

 **~emon el~**

 **.**

Betapa terkejutnya Kibum ketika sampai didepan ruang rawat Kyuhyun dan mendapati keributan didalamnya. Rasa cemas begitu kentara diwajahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha ditenangkan oleh beberapa orang perawat. Ditangan kanannya tampak pecahan gelas kaca yang ia acungkan untuk menghalau orang-orang yang ingin mendekat padanya. Sementara tangan kirinya sudah bersimbah darahnya akibat Kyuhyun yang telah memotong nadinya sendiri. Kesadaran gadis itu sudah mulai timbul tenggelam tapi Kyuhyun masih terus mengacungkan pecahan gelas ditangannya dengan gerakan asal. Bahkan tangan kanannya pun sudah mulai tergores, terlihat dari darah yang merembes dari sela-sela kaca yang dipegangnya. Sedikit gerakan saja dari para perawat itu Kyuhyun bisa saja melukai mereka.

" Kyuhyun, tenanglah..." iris sewarna karamel itu tampak waspada begitu mendengar suara lembut yang tak asing dipendengarannya.

"Hei tenanglah, ini aku Kibum."Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar. Kibum berusaha mencari kelengahan Kyuhyun untuk menolong gadis itu. Kyuhyun sudah mulai banyak kehilangan darah dan wajahnya juga sudah memucat.

Kyuhyun tampak lengah untuk beberapa saat dan hampir saja menurunkan pecahan gelas dari tangannnya. Tapi begitu melihat pergerakan Kibum yang ingin mendekat, kewaspadaannya kembali lagi.

" Berhenti disana!" Teriak Kyuhyun menghalau Kibum agar tidak lebih maju. "Aku tidak mengenalmu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

DEG...

" Ini aku Kyu, Kibum. Aku Kibum sahabatmu." lirih Kibum berusaha membuat Kyuhyun ingat padanya.

" Siapa itu Kibum. Aku tidak kenal yang namanya Kibum!" Hardiknya.

"Pergi kau! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, aku tidak butuh siapapun!" Miris. Kyuhyun tidak mengingatnya lagi. Rasanya Kibum ingin mati saja melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak mengenali dirinya. Keadaan gadis itu sungguh jauh dari kata baik. Kibum sungguh akan hancur jika Kyuhyun hancur. Melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai kehilangan fokusnya Kibum secepat yang ia bisa langsung burusaha merebut pecahan gelas yang rupanya masih berusaha Kyuhyun pertahankan. Pecahan gelas itu akhirnya bisa Kibum ambil alih tapi naas Kyuhyun yang merasa terancam dengan asal meraih vas bunga yang berada diatas nakas yang tepat berada disampingnya. Dengan tanpa ampun Kyuhyun menghantamkan vas itu tepat mengenai kepala Kibum. Tubuh Kibum terhuyung kebelakang dan pandangannya pun mulai kabur. Tapi Kibum masih berusaha untuk tetap meraih Kyuhyun yang mulai histeris.

" Da...darah...darah...!"

 **.**

 **~Regret~**

 **.**

Kibum menatap miris Kyuhyun yang kini terbaring tidur didepannya dengan jarum infus yang terpasang ditangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya yang terbebat dengan perban. Wajah gadis itu sekarang tak sepucat tadi.

Setelah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dikepalanya yang kini mendapatkan beberapa jahitan akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Remaja itu menolak untuk pulang meski Donghae sudah berulang kali membujuknya. Bagaimana Kibum bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri setelah semua yang terjadi pada gadis malang itu. Kepala pelayan Shin sudah Kibum suruh pulang untuk mengurus rumah. Sementara keberadaan orangtua Kyuhyun pun bahkan tak Kibum ketahui.

" Mianhae...mianhae..." sesalnya. Hanya kata maaf yang selalu keluar dari mulut Kibum. Remaja itu begitu menyesali apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum merasa ikut andil dengan memburuknya keadaan sahabatnya itu.

 **~Regret~**

Pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun terbuka memperlihatkan sosok namja paruh baya yang tertegun begitu melihat keadaan putrinya. Ketika memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah, Shindong kepala pelayannya mengadu padanya tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun dan kondisinya. Dia kemudian bergegas untuk melihat keadaan putrinya dirumah sakit.

Kyuhyun gadis kecilnya itu kini terlihat duduk bersila sambil membungkukkan badannya. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan putri semata wayangnya itu. Perlahan Cho Kangin masuk dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Bahkan ketika namja paruh baya itu tepat berada disamping ranjangnyapun Kyuhyun masih tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Gadis kecilnya itu sedang sibuk menggambar dengan tangan kanannya yang sedikit bergetar. Merasa tidak nyaman akibat luka gores yang ditimbulkan oleh pecahan kaca saat gadis itu mencoba untuk bunuh diri kemarin. Sementara tangan kirinya masih terbungkus dengan kain perban. Itu artinya tangan Kyuhyun masih terasa sakit. Kangin ingat kalau Kyuhyun kecilnya sangat berbakat dalam menggambar. Ia sedih ketika melihat hasil gambar Kyuhyun ternyata adalah gambar seorang namja dewasa yang ia yakini adalah dirinya yang sedang menggandeng gadis kecil yang sudah pasti itu adalah Kyuhyun. Dibelakangnya terdapat wahana komedi putar sebagai wallpapernya. Entah kapan terakhir Kangin membawa Kyuhyun ketempat permainan itu.

 _" Appa, Kyunie mau naik itu saja."_

 _"Apa Kyunie tidak takut?"_

 _" Eum...Kyunie tidak takut. Kan ada appa yang temenin."_

Sentuhan lembut dikepalanya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Gadis itu tertegun mendapati namja paruh baya yang sedang berkaca-kaca disampingnya.

" Ahjussi jangan menangis." tangan Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai wajah Kangin untuk menghapus airmatanya.

Kangin semakin tergugu mendengar putri kecilnya yang tak ia sadari telah bertumbuh menjadi remaja yang begitu cantik kini tidak lagi mengenalinya. Namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah diusia matangnya itu menahan tangan Kyuhyun untuk tetap berada dipipinya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini. Kemana saja dirinya saat putrinya membutuhkan kehadirannya. Dia telah kehilangan banyak waktunya dengan percuma. Kangin merasa gagal menjadi ayah maupun suami yang baik bagi keluarga kecilnya.

.

 **~Regret~**

 **.**

 _'Maafkan aku Kibum, aku juga tidak tau kalau Kyuhyun akan keluar rumah sakit hari ini. Ayahnya meminta ijin langsung kepada kepala rumah sakit untuk membawa Kyuhyun menjalani pengobatan diluar negeri'_

 _._

 _'Nona Kyuhyun sudah dibawa pergi oleh tuan besar sejak satu jam yang lalu'_

 _'Pergi kemana?'_

 _'Jerman.'_

Langkah Kibum terseok menyusuri jalanan sepi didekat kompleks rumahnya. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga membawanya kesebuah taman yang masih berada dikawasan kompleks. Taman itu juga pernah menjadi saksi pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun.

 _Sore itu setelah mereka puas tertawa bersama Kibum urung untuk pergi kelapangan sepak bola. Dia membawa Kyuhyun kesebuah taman, mendudukkan gadis kecil itu dan memeriksa kondisi lutut Kyuhyun yang terluka akibat terjatuh dari sepeda. Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tetap disana sementara anak itu berlari entah kemana. Namun lima menit Kemudian Kibum sudah kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K ditangannya. Kibum kemudian membersihkan luka yang ada dilutut Kyuhyun sambil meniupnya karena melihat gadis kecil itu yang terus meringis._

 _" Menangislah jika ini terasa sakit." Kibum menawarkan solusi karena kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang sok kuat._

 _" Anni, ini tidak sakit." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat karena tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh bocah tampan yang sedang mengobati kakinya itu._

 _" Selesai..." Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya setelah berhasil memasang plester, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang duduk dibangku taman membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum malu-malu._

 _" Terima kasih." Lirihnya sambil menunduk masih menahan malu membuat Kibum semakin gemas saja._

 _" Kau manis sekali." Kibum akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembem Kyuhyun lalu dia teruskan dengan mengacak surai ikal Kyuhyun membuat gadis kecil itu merengut lucu._

Duduk dikursi yang sama, Kibum membuka lembar demi lembar buku sketsa milik Kyuhyun yang berhasil dia minta dari kepala pelayan Shin. Saat Kibum datang untuk menemui Kyuhyun sebelum sahabatnya itu benar-benar dibawa pergi oleh ayahnya, Shindong memang sedang membereskan barang-barang nona mudanya itu. Salah satunya adalah buku sketsa yang sekarang berada ditangan Kibum. Tapi nyatanya tetap saja Kibum terlambat. Kyuhyun sudah pergi tanpa Kibum sempat melihatnya. Jadi ketika Kibum melihat sketsa itu dia langsung memintanya pada kepala pelayan Shin dan syukurnya namja gempal itu mengijinkannya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Kibum tak mendapati Kyuhyun menggambar sketsa. Terakhir kali yang Kibum ingat Kyuhyun membuat sketsa bunga matahari. Ketika Kibum bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membuat bunga mawar saja. Bukankan kebanyakan wanita sangat menyukai bunga yang penuh duri pada bagian batangnya itu. Jawaban Kyuhyun saat itu sungguh membuat Kibum ingin tertawa.

 _"Aku menyukai kuaci, Kibum. Bukan duri."_

Sebenarnya Kibum tau bukan itu alasan Kyuhyun menyukai bunga matahari. Gadis itu berharap kehadirannya bisa menjadi matahari bagi kedua orangtuanya. Kyuhyun ingin menjadi sumber kehangatan bagi hubungan ayah dan ibunya yang sudah mendingin. Tapi nyatanya matahari itu kini telah redup. Bahkan gadis itu tak mampu untuk menjadi matahari bagi dirinya sendiri.

Halaman demi halaman mulai Kibum buka. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar ketika melihat hampir seluruh bagian sketsa yang Kyuhyun buat. Sketsa itu mewakili semua peristiwa dan perasaan Kyuhyun. Dimulai dari gambar dua orang dewasa dengan tanduk dikepala mereka masing-masing. Dua orang dewasa yang saling melempar tatapan tajamnya serta seorang gadis kecil yang meringkuk diujung tangga lantai dua. Kibum yakin gadis kecil itu adalah Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya. Adalagi sketsa-sketsa lainya. Kyuhyun yang meringkuk dibalik lemari, Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi didalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun yang menangis dibalik selimutnya dan sketsa-sketsa lainya yang seolah menceritakan betapa menderita dan ketakutannya Kyuhyun saat itu.

Kibum berhenti membalik disalah satu sketsa yang mana menampilkan adegan pembullyan pelajar. Dia menajamkan penglihatannya dibalik kacamata minusnya dan...

Oh Tuhan, apa ini. Kibum merasa bodoh, sahabat macam apa dia. Bahkan selama ini Kyuhyun menjadi korban bully pun dia tidak tau.

Sesak...!

Dadanya begitu sesak hanya untuk satu tarikan nafas saja. Kibum seolah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas. Kibum tak berani lagi untuk melihat sketsa lainya tapi ia harus. Dan nyatanya dia kembali harus menyesal setelah melihat halaman-halaman selanjutnya.

Dimulai dari sketsa dirinya yang memperkenalkan Ren pada Kyuhyun hingga nampak gurat kecewa diwajah gadis itu. Kibum tidak buta untuk menyimpulkan Kyuhyun menyukainya. Berlanjut dan terus berlanjut pada Kyuhyun yang mendorong Ren hingga Ren terjatuh. Saat itu Kibum sangat kecewa dengan tindakan Kyuhyun tapi melihat lagi step by step kenapa sampai Kyuhyun melakukan itu membuat Kibum lagi-lagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dialah penyebab semuanya.

Semua tergambar jelas disana, termasuk saat Kibum menolak menemani Kyuhyun kerumah sakit hingga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemui dokter Lee Donghae seorang diri serta scene ketika Kyuhyun menunggunya didalam kamarnya dan berakhir kecewa karena dirinya yang ternyata pulang dengan membawa Ren kerumahnya.

Terakhir yang membuat Kibum shock adalah sketsa ketika dirinya yang sedang berciuman dengan Ren didalam kamarnya berlatar seorang gadis dibalik jendela yang menatap berkaca kearah mereka. "Itu Kyuhyun." Gumamnya tak percaya. Sekali lagi oksigen seakan menolak untuk dihirupnya membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak hingga dia tak mampu lagi untuk bernafas.

Seolah belum puas menyiksanya sketsa-sketsa selanjutnya justru kian membuat perih dadanya. Sekembalinya Kyuhyun dari rumahnya gadis itu meringkuk dipojokan kamarnya dengan memeluk lututnya menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Disamping kakinya nampak sebuah buku dan pensil yang Kibum yakini sebagai buku sketsa. Kyuhyun melukis semuanya. Sketsa terakhir justru terlihat seolah mengejek Kibum yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sketsa Kyuhyun dengan banyak butir anti depresan ditanggannya hingga terakhir gadis itu menutup matanya. Seakan menjadi jelas, Kyuhyun telah merencanakan semuanya. Tentang kematiannya meski mungkin itu semua diluar kesadarannya...

Kibum menutup lembar terakhir sketsanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan airmatanya jatuh tanpa bisa dicegahnyam Dipeluknya buku sketsa milik Kyuhyun seolah itu adalah Kyuhyunnya. "Mianhae...mianhae." hanya kata itu yang terus dilafalkannya.

.

 **~Regret~**

.

 **8 tahun kemudian**

" Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa putra nyonya Kim yang akhir-akhir ini selalu beliau ceritakan padaku adalah dirimu."

"Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dokter yang ditemui ibuku selama ini ternyata dirimu."

Takdir telah mempertemukan kembali dua orang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasih itu disebuah rumah sakit swasta di Seoul. Kim Kibum menemui seorang dokter kecantikan atas suruhan ibunya untuk mengambil sebuah pesanan yang entah apa Kibum tak tau. Dokter kecantikan itu tidak lain adalah Ren. Ya, Ren yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasih Kibum ketika mereka masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 senior high school. Meski hubungan mereka tidak berlangsung dalam waktu yang lama.

Hari itu tepat setelah kelulusan sekolah, Ren memutuskan jalinan cintanya bersama Kibum dengan alasan tak akan sanggup untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Alasan palsu yang Kibum tau sebenarnya tapi dia menerimanya. Ren terlalu baik menurutnya hingga Kibum tak sanggup untuk menyakitinya hanya dengan sebuah kata perpisahan darinya.

Akan tetapi kata terima kasih dan maaf dari Kibum setelah gadis itu memutuskannya sudah cukup menyakiti perasaannya. Kibum tak akan sanggup membagi hatinya dan Ren tau itu. Bagaimana Kibum seperti orang yang kehilangan separuh jiwanya ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Kibum hidup tapi seolah telah mati. Jiwanya hampa tanpa Kyuhyun. Dan Ren bersyukur hari itu dia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Kibum meski gadis itu benar-benar mencintai pria datar itu.

Kibum yang terlambat menyadari perasaannya pada sahabatnya sendiri membuat Ren menyadari satu hal. Kibum tidak pernah mencintainya. Itulah sebabnya kata pertama yang keluar setelah dia mencampakkan Kibum adalah kata maaf dan terima kasih. Maaf karena tak bisa mencintaimu. Maaf karena tak bisa membagi cintaku dan terima kasih karena telah melepasku.

" Jadi, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Ren bertanya tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun setelah memberikan pesanan ibunya pada Kibum. Sebuah bungkusan dalam tas berukuran kecil. Kyuhyun, Seseorang yang sangat Kibum rindukan.

" Belum." Jawab Kibum sambil meletakkan pesanan ibunya disebelah kakinya.

" Maaf, aku turut menyesal. Apa sebaiknya kuterima saja saran dari ibumu waktu itu yang ingin menjodohkan kita?" ujar Ren bercanda. Dokter cantik itu terkekeh melihat reaksi Kibum yang seolah tidak terima dengan ide itu.

" Ah..." sekarang Kibum tau apa maksud ibunya menyuruh dia mengambil pesanan itu. Kim Heechul ingin menjodohkannya lagi ternyata.

Lagi? Ya, Kim Heechul memang berulang kali berusaha mencari pasangan untuk putra semata wayangnya yang dianggapnya tidak laku itu. Meski sebenarnya wanita cantik itu tau alasan mengapa Kibum tak laku-laku.

" Apa ibumu sering melakukan itu?" Tanya dokter cantik itu setelah mendengar decakan Kibum. Kibum membalasnya hanya dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

" Begitulah."

" Dia hanya seorang ibu yang terlalu mencemaskan putranya karena terus hidup dalam penyesalan masa lalu." Tutur Ren bijak. Hal itu membuat Kibum diam. Membicarakan Kyuhyun hanya akan membuat luka lamanya yang tak pernah kering terbuka lagi. Kibum merindukannya, sungguh-sungguh merindukan Kyuhyun. Perasaan itu bisa Ren lihat dengan sangat jelas pada netra yang mulai meredup itu.

" Aku harus pergi." Pamit Kibum berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya. " Terima kasih." Ucapnya dan berlalu dari ruangan dokter yang merangkap sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu. Sementara Ren tersenyum kecut melihat kepergian Kibum. Dia pernah berharap bisa dipertemukan lagi dengan cinta pertamanya dan melanjutkan hubungan tanpa bayang-bayang orang ketiga. Sekarang dia tau itu tidak mungkin.

" Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar melupakanmu."

Seperti halnya Ren yang berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kibum, pria itupun sama. Kibum berharap takdir mempertemukan kembali dirinya dengan Kyuhyun dan memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk bersama. Pertemuannya dengan Ren yang bisa dibilang tanpa sengaja lewat ibunya membawa harapan baru kelak mungkin Kyuhyun juga akan muncul dihadapannya seperti sebuah magic. Adaikan keajaiban seperti itu ada dan Kibum ingin sekali mempercayainya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melewati sebuah taman bermain yang masih ada dilingkungan dirumah sakit. Diantara banyaknya pasien anak yang sedang bermain Kibum bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kyuhyun..."

Angin membawa gumaman rindu itu sampai pada sipemilik nama. Gadis itu menoleh mendapati seorang namja tampan yang sedang melihat kearahnya. Untuk beberapa saat kedua netra itu saling beradu seolah menyelami seberapa dalam perasaan masing-masing. Tubuh Kibum membeku bahkan ketika gadis itu tersenyum sambil berjalan kearahnya pun ia masih terdiam ditempat dengan wajah bodohnya. Senyum yang sudah sangat lama tak dilihatnya. Senyum manis itu sudah kembali seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu. Gadis itu semakin mendekat membuat jantung Kibum berpacu lebih cepat dari semestinya seakan ingin meledak. Mendekat...terus mendekat dan melewatinya begitu saja. Rasa terkejut berganti menjadi pias saat didengarnya-

"Maaf, apa aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama?"

Suara namja lain terdengar ditelinganya. Kibum memutar tubuhnya dan saat itulah dia melihat Kyuhyunnya-bahkan entah sejak kapan Kibum mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya sedang menggelayut dilengan kekar namja dengan setelan jas berwarna putih itu. Seorang dokter dan Kyuhyun seolah tidak mengenalinya.

" Hei, jangan berlari Kyu. Pelan-pelan saja nanti kau menyakiti uri baby. Laki-laki itu berusaha menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ingin mengejar sesuatu. Setelahnya ia mengelus sayang perut datar Kyuhyun entah apa maksuknya. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesekali namja itu menggodanya membuat Kyuhyun merajuk. Mereka terlihat seperti suami istri yang sedang berbahagia.

Terlambat...

Semuanya terasa terlambat baginya. Penyesalan selalu berada diakhir. Dan kata seandainya akan terus menjadi seandainya seolah tanpa memiliki makna. Kibum harus belajar untuk melupakan. Melupakan Kyuhyun meski itu sungguh tak akan mudah untuknya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **Terdengar klise memang tapi review kalian adalah penyemangat bagi saya.**_

 _ **Satu lagi, jangan panggil saya author atau thor. Cukup panggil saya Emon, Mon atau El saja. Simpel kan ^^...**_

 _ **Yang nungguin Twins, maaf ff itu lama nganggurnya. Tapi saya akan berusaha menuntaskannya sampai end. Doakan saja saya tetep sehat ya.**_


End file.
